


You Gave Me No Other Choice But to Love You

by wanderer765



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 20:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765
Summary: A little drabble I came up with for the 'Runnin' Home To You Challenge' on tumblr.





	You Gave Me No Other Choice But to Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to backtothestart for planting the seed the other day and suggesting I participate in this. It was a nice distraction to write this :)

It's been one week. Seven long, slow moving days since the storm came and took him away.

She takes the elevator up to their loft after a full days work. It's hard being there these days but even harder to not be. It's where she feels him the most and where she misses him the most.

There's a small package sitting outside their door when she rounds the corner in the hallway. She bends down to pick it up and feels a punch in her gut when she sees it reads ' **Barry H. Allen** '.

She stands and unlocks the door, making her way inside.

Being home hollows her out and comforts her all at once. It's an odd feeling she has yet to get used to. She wonders if she ever will.

She kicks off her shoes and walks over to their dining room table placing the package down. She stares at it, unmoving.

**Barry H. Allen**

' _I'll keep it here for him to open when he gets back_ ' she thinks to herself. But what if it's something important? What if it's something that can't wait to be opened for weeks, months, years, eternity?

She closes her eyes at the thought of a forever without him. It's unbearable.

She leaves the package and heads upstairs to change.

It's early, only 7:30, yet she feels exhausted. Being awake and alone is more tiring than she could've ever imagined.

She puts on one of his shirts and climbs under their blankets. She feels weak from the lack of food in her body, she should eat dinner, but she doesn't care. She needs to lay down, to be in the comfort of their bed.

She knows rest won't come for a few more hours, but her eyes close anyway.

She sees his smile, sees the warmth in his perfect green eyes. He's always in her thoughts, in her dreams.

Her curiosity won't stop though. She needs to know what's in the package.

So she musters up what little energy she has left and gets up out of bed to trudge down the stairs.

She grabs the package and a pair of scissors from the kitchen and sits on the floor in front of the couch with her legs crossed.

She slides the scissors across the box and slices through the tape. She lifts each flap until the box lay open in front of her.

There's bubble wrap covering whatever's inside. She reaches in and carefully unwraps the rectangular shaped object.

_What did you buy Barry Allen?_

She finally gets it free and feels her eyes well up with tears.

It's a picture of them. A candid picture that looks to have been taken the morning they told their friends and family that they were engaged. If she had to guess, it was probably sneakily captured by H.R., which sends another pang of sadness into her heart.  

They look so happy. So filled with love and joy even amidst all the stress that hung over them then.

Etched into the wooden frame is ' _ **You gave me no other choice but to love you**_ '.

His song. Their song.

She notices a little note at the bottom of the box.

**Barry, I hope this finds you well! It was a joy to make this for you! I wish you and Iris a lifetime of happiness.**

**Best, Evelyn Taylor**

She hugs the frame into her chest.

They had made a few comments to each other over the passing weeks about how they needed to find time to celebrate their engagement. How they wished they could just bask in their happiness like every other newly engaged couple.  

But it kept getting pushed to the side.

It's just like him to do this. To do something thoughtful for her amidst the chaos of their lives. She wishes she could hug him, wishes she could kiss him.

She stands and makes her way back to their room.

She places the picture on his bedside table and crawls back in. Her eyes wander to their smiling faces. She wants to be back in that moment, she wants to be back in his arms.

 _Come running home to me_.


End file.
